


Cherry Popsicle

by youjik33



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bighead might have an oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Written between 3.04 and 3.05.
> 
> (I can't believe this is the first Erlich/Bighead fic on AO3.)

“Looks like you’re really making yourself at home here,” Bighead commented, leaning on the door frame of the room Erlich had chosen to be his new office. He couldn’t actually see the other man, who was underneath the desk, plugging things into his surge protector. He’d already brought in his own office chair, and even a small potted plant. “What is that, bamboo?”

“The feng shui in here is terrible,” Erlich said from somewhere near the wall. “We really need something red in the northwest quadrant.”

"I’ll see what I can do,” Bighead offered. Five minutes later he was back, dragging a red bean bag chair and sucking on a cherry popsicle. The popsicle wasn’t going to do much for the feng shui, but it was the same color; looking at the red fabric cover of the chair had given him a craving. He shoved it into the corner and flopped down on it, watching idly as Erlich finished hooking up his computer. The bean bag was pretty comfortable. He wiggled a little, getting himself hunkered down in it, and jamming the popsicle farther into his mouth.

Erlich stood up, and narrowed his eyes at him from over the top of his computer monitor.

“What’s up?” Bighead asked.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“...what am I doing?”

“You’ve already talked me into helping you with your business. Now you’re trying to seduce me with the sexy Lolita act.”

“The what now?” Bighead said, licking cherry off his lips. “I’m 26, dude. And I’ve never even read that book.”

“Nobody actually reads the book, Bighead, that’s beside the point. Look, if you’re going to keep this up, it’s better just to get it out of the way right now. So fine. I give in. You can suck my dick.”

“Whoa, wait. What?”

“Do you want to go to your room, or just do it right here? The office-sex scenario is pretty hot, but the lack of furniture might be a problem.”

“We’ve got the bean bag,” Bighead said. It was a little hard to stand up one-handed, but he made it to his feet and pushed the door shut. The popsicle was starting to melt a little, and he quickly ran his tongue around the base to keep the sticky liquid from running down onto his hand.

“Jesus fuck,” Erlich said, a growl in his voice, and then he’d crossed the room, grabbed the front of Bighead’s shirt, and was kissing him.

Bighead had expected him to be rough, but he wasn’t, not at all. His beard scraped against Bighead’s lips, which was weird, but it was still easily the best kiss he’d ever been a part of – not that he had a whole lot of experience. Bighead dug his fingers into the front of Erlich’s sweater and stood up on tiptoe so he could deepen it, jamming his tongue into Erlich’s mouth.

“Goddammit,” Erlich said suddenly, pushing him away. “What the hell?”

For a second Bighead thought he’d screwed up, been too aggressive, but Erlich was looking down at his own shirt, and when Bighead followed his gaze he saw his forgotten, half-eaten popsicle stuck to the yellow fabric of Erlich’s sweater, a gradually widening pinkish spot spreading outward from it like a gunshot wound in a really low-budget movie.

“Oh, shit, man, I’m sorry,” Bighead said.

Erlich grabbed the popsicle by the stick and pulled it off slowly, nose wrinkled in disgust. He tossed the whole thing into the trash bin, then pulled his sweater off over his head. “I hope that doesn’t stain,” he sighed. “I like that sweater.” He threw himself into the bean bag chair, dropping the sweater next to him, and looked up at Bighead with raised eyebrows.

“Make it up to me,” he said, spreading his legs a little and smirking.

It was the most unexpected boner Bighead had gotten since Nala licked Simba’s face in _The Lion King._ Maybe it was just Erlich’s confidence that was suddenly attractive. But Bighead hadn’t gotten as far as he had by questioning things, so he shrugged and dropped to his knees, reaching for the zipper of Erlich’s cargo pants.

Erlich’s dick was bigger than his, which made him feel bad for half a second, but everything about Erlich was bigger than he was. And he was cut, which was kind of a relief, because Bighead wasn’t sure what you were supposed to do with foreskin. He figured Erlich would tell him if he did anything wrong so he just went for it, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a few tugs, just like he’d do to himself but at a really different angle, and then leaned in.

Erlich made an encouraging murmur as Bighead ran his tongue up along the underside. He figured he’d just treat it like the popsicle, but it didn’t taste like a popsicle at all; it was warm and kind of vaguely salty. But it was also smooth and slippery, and he realized he actually kind of liked the texture. He was a little nervous about trying to fit the whole thing in his mouth, so he just swallowed down as much as he could, keeping his tongue moving around the head.

“Oh, fuck, you’re good at that,” Erlich sighed. Bighead felt a little thrill of excitement at the words; it wasn’t something he heard very often. It made him feel bolder, and he wrapped one hand around the base of Erlich’s dick and used the other to give his balls a gentle, experimental squeeze.

He got the effect he was going for. Erlich lapsed into a string of barely intelligible expletives, and Bighead would have grinned if his mouth hadn’t been busy. He kept at it, massaging Erlich’s (curiously hairless) balls and ignoring the slight ache in his jaw.

“Oh, fuck, Bighead, I’m gonna come,” Erlich said.

“What, really?” Bighead said, pulling back just in time for the first wad of spunk to hit him in the cheek. He wiped it with the back of his hand and then gave in to his first instinct, which was to lick it off. He immediately regretted that; it tasted pretty disgusting. He grabbed the box of tissues off the desk for the rest. They went into the trash can on top of the melted popsicle remains.

“So, uh, it’s my turn now, right?” he asked tentatively.

“Well, yeah, that’s just basic blowjob ettiquette,” Erlich said.

Bighead’s heart was pounding as he took his place on the bean bag chair, which was kind of ridiculous, since he really didn’t have to do anything for this part except help Erlich get his jeans down. For all Erlich had praised his supposed technique, it was clear that Erlich was way more experienced at this than he was. He swallowed Bighead down like he’d been sucking dick for years – which maybe he had been; Bighead vaguely remembered that he’d been in on Grindr since the beginning. His brain shut off pretty fast, though, and he dug his fingers into Erlich’s hair and just rode it out.

“You are one noisy fucker,” Erlich said after, as they lay snuggled together on the bean bag. It wasn’t really big enough for both of them, but it was cozy, and Erlich’s body was pleasantly warm against his. Bighead honestly didn’t even remember making any noise. His vision had even kind of whited out for a second when he came, which might be a sign he should be masturbating more.

“I think I’m gonna go get another popsicle,” he said. “You want one?”

“...do you have the blue ones?” Erlich asked after a second.

“Well, yeah. I have like three whole variety packs in the freezer.”

“Okay,” Erlich said. “But can it wait a few minutes?”

Bighead threw his arm across Erlich’s belly, resting his head against his shoulder. “Sure,” he said. “It can wait.”

 


End file.
